


Jon mess and the messy bois

by PistolPolarity



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Big Dicks, Big nipples, Gay, Incest, M/M, big hearts, big mess, hairy nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistolPolarity/pseuds/PistolPolarity
Summary: jon mess has a big mess... in his pants. And only Will can take care of it, but when everyone else walks in, it gets CRAZY.





	

**Author's Note:**

> gay hairy nipples covered in a cotton blanket of cum.

One day at the "HAHAAA Bakery" in South Sacromento, Jon Mess had had a big ol' mess in his pantelones and he worried if anyone would see this mess. He didn't want anyone to know since the mess is from a cat penis cause he secretly cat and want no one to know!!!!!! As Will Swan walks in, he noticed this mess and ponders on what he should tell Jon.

"Jon! Is that a messy mess? Mess, that aint right to make a mess!!! ;)"  
Jon then replied "Fucc u Will, fuck your ass, I don't want your cereal!"  
"Oh am sorry Jon, let me help take care of the /mess/"  
OwO-> That's Jon.  
Will had to clean the mess, he felt it was his life doty tho to klean the mess, he lent down to the penis level and bit his dick, but before he could gobble the dick, he pushed the other away.'  
"No woll, if u suk my dick, i'll get clametia. "  
Jon shook hs head and looked loving at the other male between his dick and his pillow pet.   
will stuttered,"but, who else with clean the mess in your pants?" he started his puppy foo eyes,a nd whimpered for the dick.   
howevery, jon continued,"let me do it for yoou." He had recently gotten his ribs takes and pulled a manson and stare\ted sucking his dick with his rocky cat tongue.  
The ectoplasm made him feel like a man. (i mean it be jizz)   
he was happy he ad a clean mess. will was so haps with the situation, he stared suckin his own dick.   
the others guys watched and start suking their own dicks in the corner.  
Ted's sex ad prepared him for this part of his lifetime, he was now living the porn waifu for lifeu.  
They ended getting marry, and they sucked dicks for their rest of the lives.:000000000  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
disco  
sdicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks  
dicks


End file.
